


Everything's Alright

by Lumon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega Hinata, alpha akaashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumon/pseuds/Lumon
Summary: Were all those worries needed? Who knows but who hasn't heard about an Alpha trying to dominate a territory.





	

‘’Shoyo?’’

 

Akaashi calls out for the other but no response came , the only thing he hears were the paddling of small feet touching the wooden floor. A smile rises on his lips to see his son run to the front door and like he was learned stops at the edge and gave a bow to greet him , he has to step down if he wants to run to him. But he knew the rules not to step down unless one of them told him they could step down.

 

So he takes his shoes off and lays his bag at the cabinet by the door before he steps up and lifts his son up in his arms and gives a kiss on his cheek with a small whisper to his boy ; ‘ I’m home’

 

‘’Where’s mommy and your brother?’’

 

Akaashi asks as his son as he points at the living room, he gave a nod as he walks to the room , when he enters he sees a castle fort of blankets and chairs all together.  With ease he sees two feet stuck out , the television was on a children’s channel 24 hours.

 

He lowers his boy and gets on his knees himself, he flips a blanket away so he has access and sees a deep asleep Shoyo with their other son sleeping on his chest while he sucks his own thumb. It was a cute sight , cute enough to blackmail Bokuto with. So he pulls out his phone and takes a picture of the scenery before him.  There was a big amount of toys laying around , he turns to Toshiro and asks ; ‘Can you pick up your toys of Toshiro and Katsuro’s toys and put them in your box?’

 

The answer was simple with a nod before he sees Toshiro grab Katsuro’s stuffed gudetama and walks to the box to place it in.

 

Akaashi leans forwards and lifts Katsuro off Shoyo’s chest and positions Katsuro well in his arms so he can keep on sleeping. With one free arm he gives Shoyo a shake but to avail , in a calm voice he now calls out.

 

‘’Shoyo wake up. ‘’

 

But once again that was a failure. A small huff left of the Alpha’s lips , how could an Omega sleep so deep when they’re Alpha calls for them. Is he that tired that he can’t wake up by his calm voice?  By that thought a small chuckle fell from his lips as he for now let’s Shoyo lay on the floor with a pillow under his head, by the looks of it , it was Bokuto’s by the strange pillow case.

 

That’s fine , they were both Shoyo’s Alpha’s. Though it was just natural instinct to not be pleased with it , yet he loves them both so the emotion of jealousy subdues , a small tug on his jacket made him look to the side to see Toshiro with a happy gleam and points at the box that is filled up with their boys and the room looks back to normal.

 

‘’Good job, Toshiro. Come , shall I tell a story before you go to sleep?’’

 

Akaashi stands up and holds his free hand out to Toshiro that with a happy smile he got from Shoyo takes his big hand with his small fingers.

 

They arrive at the boy’s room and sees the pyjamas of the boys on the bed,  all laid down , clean and fresh.  Akaashi takes his hand back and slides it through Toshiro’s black hair and makes a notion he should sit on his bed and wait. Which the other understood without a word, he walks to Katsuro’s bed , he lays the sleeping boy down and helps him in his clean pyjamas’ , he then tugs him in bed and puts on the owl night lamp. Akaashi grabs the normal clothing he has worn all day and places them in Katsuro’s laundry basket.

 

When he is sure he all good tucked in he walks to Toshiro’s bed and helps him in his pyjamas’ and the same routine he did with Katsuro , after that he takes off his jacket and lays it over the chair in the room, he grabs one of Toshiro’s favourite books.  A smile forms on Akaashi’s lips as he holds the book by him and scoots at the side of Toshiro’s bed , it was big enough and he could use the relaxation of a bed while reading.

 

‘’A long , long time ago there was a Samurai. Not a normal Samurai a little one inch Samurai –‘’

 

 

 

Before he knew it both fell asleep , a book in Akaashi’s hand and Toshiro all snuggled up against Akaashi.

 

 

 

Hinata woke up a time after Akaashi fell asleep, he did notice the lack of his two sons but soon found out where they were. All tucked up and safe , it is a bit embarrassing that he didn’t notice that Akaashi had returned home from a long day of work.

 

Both his Alpha’s had called in they would have to need a few hours extra  ; Akaashi had troubles with a customer that wasn’t satisfied with his college’s finished product. Bokuto’s was because he had an emergency meeting with another company’s boss that wanted to make a deal with Bokuto.

 

Hinata didn’t mind , his strong Alpha’s had busy jobs and it was important , he knows they both loved the job even though it was difficult at times.

 

While he was breaking down the blanket fort he had laid a blanket over Akaashi and turned Toshiro’s night light on , it was a silly but a cute night light,  a night lamp of the Pokémon ‘ Exeggutor ’. He switched off the main light and closed the door halfway while he didn’t disturb them.

 

Hinata was almost done when he heard the door open and close. With a blanket around his arms he walks to the front door and greets Bokuto.

 

‘’Welcome home.’’

 

Bokuto probably didn’t thought he was awake by the surprised look up , he was in the middle of taking his shoes off. But was greeted back with a smile.

 

‘’I’m home.’’

 

Bokuto announces , he sets his shoes next to Akaashi’s and steps up and gives Shoyo a kiss as a greeting.

 

‘’Didn’t thought you were still awake , has Akaashi already fallen asleep?’’

 

Bokuto asks as he walks with Hinata back in the living room to see their chair in the middle of the living room , he was confused but Shoyo already explains before he could ask.

 

‘’ I was with the boys building a blanket fort, before I knew it I was asleep. I do not know at which time but Akaashi came home and put the boys to bed , probably without trying he fell asleep next to Toshiro with his book in hand. So he probably told him a bedtime story and fell asleep with him. They looked comfortable so I didn’t bother to wake him up and applied an extra blanket and returned the book back to the cabinet. Now I’m cleaning up the mess I made.’’

 

Shoyo explains with a happy chuckle as he looks at Bokuto that couldn’t help but grin at his imagination that tries to picture it.  

 

‘’I’m glad to hear about that , I was always worried about them but I think it was a needless worry. Since they don’t share the same blood and … we Alpha’s can be beyond reasonable with the smallest and stupidest things… Yes me too , Shoyo. You don’t have to give me a glare.’’

 

Bokuto tells and sees Shoyo hold his hands up as if he was innocent in this story. He takes a chair and walks with them back to the kitchen to return by the table side.

 

‘’I’m glad it worked out better than I expected. ‘’

 

Bokuto admits his fear for the first time out loud to Shoyo , with a look to his partner he can also see acceptance in that smile and eyes for him. Shoyo must have felt the same , it’s not unusual but it rare to get pregnant with a twin both from the Alpha partner at the same time.  Blood tests showed that Toshiro was Shoyo’s and his son as Katsuro was Akaashi’s and Hinata’s son.

 

But since Hinata bared both their children he must have been worried they wouldn’t attack each other’s baby because of their territory habit they have as an Alpha with their partner that just gave birth. It was a surprise for the both of them that Akaashi’s Alpha side was aggressive against every other Alpha that got too close to Shoyo even him the last month.

 

Bokuto was pulled back from his thoughts when he feels two arms around him from his back and Shoyo rub his head against his back. He rests his hands on top of Shoyo’s as he knows Shoyo would never allow himself or Akaashi hurt their child.

 

‘’ I know Shoyo, how could our cute sexy and sleepy head Akaashi do that? AH! That reminds me , you took a picture of them?’’

 

Hinata snorts as he let’s go and grabs his phone and swipes his lock screen to show a picture of Toshiro all cuddled up against Akaashi both in dreamland.

 

‘’As if I let that chance escape.’’

 

Hinata says with his happy bubbly nature but before he could let Bokuto take a closer look he pulls his phone back.

 

‘’What do I get if I send it to you?’’

 

It was a tease but that’s how it went in the household since the beginning when they became an official pair, a pair of three all in love with each other.

 

‘’A kiss on the lips.’’

 

Bokuto offers but Shoyo shakes his head.

 

‘’3 kisses on the lips?’’

 

Once again he shakes his head and he can’t help but let one side of his mouth grin up.

 

‘’Ehh?! Your such a difficult customer to satisfy Sho-chan , how comes Akaashi always gets the deal in one try. ‘’

 

That made Hinata laugh as he admits in his own head that , that was a true thing.

 

‘’He just makes a good deal in the first try.’’

 

Okay! Bokuto thinks of a good deal to make , something that would make Shoyo happy and something Akaashi hasn’t done. As if a light bulb above his head is lid on he shows an excited smile.

 

‘’I will make an appointment with a photographer for me and Akaashi and the boys. You said a few days ago you wanted one of us right? How about that, is that a good deal?’’

 

Bokuto had to think fast as Shoyo threw himself in his arms all happy , as if sun radiates off him despite being it 2am.

 

‘’Yes! And I give you something extra , if the photo’s turn great you get an extra picture I hide in my phone.’’

 

Hinata closes the deal with a kiss on Bokuto’s lips , Bokuto can’t help but laugh at the excitement of his partner.

 

‘’That’s a deal then , now we need to go to bed.  Go upstairs , I bring the last chair.’’

 

Bokuto tells as he lowers Shoyo feet touch the ground again and like he said walks to their bedroom.

 

When the last chair is back he flicks off the lights in the room and walks up the stairs , yet once he passes by the room of his sons he can’t help but peek inside and looks at the beautiful painting.  His family , all together asleep in peace.

 

As silent as possible he gave Toshiro and Katsuro a goodnight kiss and places his lips on Akaashi’s for a few seconds with a soft whisper ; ‘ Sleep well ‘

 

Then he walks to their bedroom to see Shoyo already under the covers, he changes himself and scoots at his side and wraps an arm around Shoyo’s waist to pull him closer , he places a kiss on top of the orange wild hair he loves so much. It was a trait Katsuro got from Shoyo , a fluffy but a dark black colour like his Akaashi , he has gold/yellow-coloured eyes he has from Akaashi.  Toshiro had the black hair from dark grey hair with his slate-grey eyes with a brown ring around them from Shoyo’s hazelnut brown eyes.

 

Two perfect babies from their perfect partner. He couldn’t wish for more as he was already living a happy and loving life with his partners and their sons.  Blood or not they are twins , they won’t separate them and they will love them both equally like Shoyo does.

 

‘’Goodnight , Shoyo.’’

 

‘’Goodnight , Koutaro.’’

 

He feels Hinata move slight to switch of the light switch they made beside their bed, easier access and convenient.  He pulls the blanket more over them as they with a few minutes fell asleep.

 

On to the next day together with them ; Shoyo , Akaashi , Bokuto , Toshiro and last but sure not least Katsuro!

**Author's Note:**

> Toshiro means 'Intelligent One'  
> Katsuro means 'Victorious Son'


End file.
